


Making it Work

by flutterbydream



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterbydream/pseuds/flutterbydream
Summary: Alec and Magnus deal with the repercussions in the aftermath of Valentine's death and the Seelie Queen's betrayal.  The Clave is breathing down Alec's neck and a new Warlock after Magnus' title.  At the same time they're trying to reconcile their own problems and help Madzie heal from her own trauma.  It's a tall order, but together they're determined to make it work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the season 2b finale.

“Alexander, now isn’t…a good time.”

 Alec’s mood dropped as Magnus twitched nervously in front of his door dressed in what he knew was his comfortable lounge-wear that he swore would never see the light of day outside of the loft.  However, by the way he glanced back into his lair made it clear that he had someone over.  Someone he was comfortable with seeing him like that.  Alec wasn’t the jealous type, he couldn’t be with Magnus, but that didn’t stop the sting.

 He had hoped to be able to spend some time with his lover now that they were finally talking again, but it seemed Magnus had other plans.  It hurt, but he understood that he still had a long way to go to fully get back into the Warlock’s good graces.  That was fine; he had no problem working his way back.  Magnus was worth it.

 “It’s okay.” Alec forced out what he was sure was a pitiful smile “Another time.”

 “Wait,” Magnus stopped him with a heavy sigh as Alec turned to leave. “What did you need?”

 “Just wanted to see you.  That’s all, I promise.” Alec told him with a softer, more genuine smile “Goodnight Magnus.”

 ‘It was probably for the best’, Alec thought as he headed back down the hallway towards the stairs.  He had his weight in paperwork waiting for him at the institute that needed to be filled out yesterday on top of finding shadowhunters to fill in the various positions that have been left vacant for too long.  It was foolish of him to waste time when there was so much work that needed to be done. 

 But before he could take more than half a dozen steps he felt hands grip his arms, entreating him to stop.  As always he was powerless to resist Magnus’ touch and froze in place.  As soon as he did he felt Magnus step close, his head pressing between his shoulder blades, holding him captive better than any cage could.  His touch so gentle it was almost agony.

 “Just…” Magnus whispered into his back as his hands kneaded his biceps restlessly. “I have a guest staying with me for a while.  Do you remember young Madzie?”

 “Of course.  How is she doing?”

 “She’s doing well.”  

 Alec turned to face Magnus, the Warlock’s hands trailing along him as if they were reluctant to release him.  It was little things like that, that gave him hope they would work out somehow.

 “I wouldn’t mind saying ‘hi’ to her, i-if you don’t mind.” Alec said proud that he only stumbled a little that time.

 “If you want, Alexander.” Magnus said slowly, reluctantly but unwilling to refuse a direct request from Alec. “Just be gentle with her.  Valentine forced her kill the last time she was around shadowhunters.  It wasn’t her fault, but it was still traumatizing.” Magnus finished quickly, entreating him not to blame her.

 “Oh, I know.” Alec told him with a small depreciating grin. “I remember when she threw me into an elevator and sealed it right before she killed my team.”  Alec paused, closing his eyes briefly at the painful memory.  He’d almost lost Magnus permanently that day.  They’d almost lost everything.  “I don’t blame her for what Valentine made her do any more than I could blame Jace for what he did.”

 “What!?”

Magnus looked shocked, almost panicky and it suddenly occurred to him that Magnus didn’t know.  He thought Madzie’s only connection to him was her link to Clary.  He didn’t know Alec had his own history with the young Warlock.  Magnus didn’t know just how close his own death had been that night.

 “Tell me!” Magnus demanded, his hands coming up to cup his jaw.

 “There’s not much to tell.” Alec answered as his own hands came up to gently grasp Magnus’ wrists. “I was leading the advance team to the door when Madzie came in.  She must have remembered me.”

 “When did you meet her before?”

 “I went with Clary to Iris Rouse’s place, I met her there. Told her she had ‘cool gills’.” Alec hesitated for a second “Pretty sure she saved my skin that time too. Rouse wasn’t happy I was interfering with her breeding program.” Remnants of rage flickered through him as he remembered the mess she left behind, the poor women she had violated.  He still had people tracking down the children involved, Madzie being the only one she kept. 

 “What am I going to do with you Alexander.” Magnus asked fondly, bringing him back to the present.   

 “Not much with a little girl in your loft.” Alec snarked softly, hoping to break the tension.  He knew it worked when Magnus barked out a laugh, rough and trembling but real enough.  He didn’t resist as Magnus pulled him down into a soft lingering kiss, enjoying the sweet moment of closeness it brought him.  Magnus didn’t often initiate affection so when he did Alec enjoyed to the fullest what he was willing to give him.

 “Please come in.”    

 

 

 

…

 

 

 Magnus pulled Alexander in behind him, trying not to let his nervousness show.  Madzie was a very perceptive girl who had been used all her life.  After what happened at the institute he and Catarina both had been terrified the Clave would come after the girl for her part in the massacre.  Clary swore up and down that Madzie wouldn’t be blamed, but as much as he liked the fiery red-head she was very naive on the ways of the Clave.  It took weeks before they relaxed enough to realize the Clave had left her alone.  At the time they figured the Clave had enough on its plate already to care or Clary did something to distract them, but now Magnus believed it was Alexander who kept Idris at bay.  His Shadowhunter lived up to his name in every way.  A protector through and through.  

 Madzie was right where he left her to answer the door coloring with crayons, the coffee table littered with her earlier works of art.  He had to admit she looked adorable focusing on her latest creation in her seafoam green pajamas and matching bandana, her tongue peeking out in her concentration.

 “You have a visitor Sweet-pea.” Magnus called to her.  

 She looked up as they came near, and her eyes immediately locked onto Alexander, staring unblinking at him with a yellow crayon still in her hand.  Magnus had the sudden urge to portal Alexander away.  If Madzie decided to lash out even he would struggle to protect the vulnerable mortal.  What she lacked in experience she more than made up in unmitigated strength, and she knew his spells and how to cancel them. 

 But before he could give in to his impulse Alexander left his side walking slowly towards the child, his movements so soft and gentle that he wouldn’t believe him capable of it if he wasn’t witnessing it.  The entire time Madzie watched him unmoving until he reached the edge of the coffee table and gracefully dropped into a crouch that put his head even with hers and smiled the sweetest smile he’d ever seen on his dour lover.

 “Hi Madzie.” Alexander said softly “Cool gills.”

 A large bashful grin spread across Madzie’s face lighting her up.  Magnus watched in slight shock as this little girl, who was so traumatized when he first met her that she wouldn’t let anyone near her for days afterward, fearlessly grab Alexander’s hand and pull him to her side, settling against him to show off her drawings.  Alexander ‘oohed and aahed’ over her masterpieces, asking easy yes and no questions Madzie could nod to while showing his interest.

 Alexander glanced up briefly as Magnus settled onto the couch behind them, conjuring a glass of white wine to sip at while he watched the two.  Alexander’s smile never slips as he gazes up at him before returning it back to what Madzie was showing him.  He ran his fingers through the soft strands of Alexander’s hair as they continued to communicate in a way he couldn’t follow, his body relaxing under his hand until his back rested on the couch between Magnus’ legs and Madzie had all but crawled into Alexander’s lap.

 The sheer level of domestics should have frightened him, but right now Magnus wanted it.  He wanted it with such a fierce longing that he was almost shaking with it.  He shouldn’t want it…couldn’t want it.  Mortals had such short lives already and shadowhunters were often shorter still.  To take a lover was one thing, to think about family was completely different. 

 Magnus never intended for Alexander become such an important part of his life.  He wanted the shadowhunter the moment he saw him, teased and flirted with him.  He enjoyed watching him stumble and stutter all over himself every time they talked.  He was thoroughly relishing their little game and honestly it was never supposed to be more than that.  Just a fun game of flirtatious cat and mouse to pass the time.

 Then Alexander had to offer him his energy, freely and unrestricted…and all to save a werewolf.  In all his life no shadowhunter had ever done something so personally dangerous to save a downworlder.  The thought that he was willing to allow Magnus complete access to his strength, that he was willing to trust him with no real reason to, was unfathomable to the Warlock.  It touched something deep inside that he thought he’d lost long ago.  It might have stayed there, a slow progression of falling into lust and fondness that would have been enjoyable for a few years if it hadn’t been for Lydia Branwell.  But he wasn’t drunk enough to tackle that thread.

 “Magnus, I’m tired.” Madzie interrupted his inner monologue with a yawn.

 A quick glance at a clock and sure enough it was past Madzie’s bedtime.  Even Alexander was practically catatonic with his head resting heavily on his thigh, his fingers still tangled in his hair.

 “My goodness!” Magnus exclaimed lightly, rousing Alexander with his sudden movement “I’ve kept you up too late! Please forgive me sweet-pea.”

 Madzie giggled through another yawn.  Alexander stretched into his own yawn, arms high and his back arching to push his head into Magnus’ chest.  He smiled down into that beautiful face, allowing Alexander to pull him into a kiss before the position became too painful to hold.

 “I should get going anyways.” Alec said standing up, towering over him where he sat.

 “I suppose so.” Magnus whispered despondently.  Now that he had Alexander back he was reluctant to let him leave, but he understood that he had a job he couldn’t walk away from. 

 Part of the problem he realized after their big fight was that Alexander wasn’t just _his Alexander_ , he was Alec Lightwood-head of the institute, and couldn’t let his relationship dictate his duty to his people.  Magnus was never good at separating parts of his life, he kept blending the two together then getting personally offended when Alec refused to compromise his job for him.  It was only after he left that he understood what Alexander was trying to do.

 It still hurt, but he understood.

 “Magnus, can Alec stay?” Madzie suddenly asked, latching onto Alexander’s sleeve.

 “Sweet-pea it’s not…” Magnus paused, staring into her hopeful face as she clung to Alexander. “Go get ready for bed and I’ll ask him, okay?” Magus finished with a sigh.

 “Okay.” She said before skipping off to do just that.

 “Sorry about that.” Magnus stood up to join Alexander, looking up at him through his lashes. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.  I know you’re quite busy with everything going on.”       

 “Do you-do you want me to stay?” Alexander asked while looking all sweet and bashful.  Damn the Angel for it, he could never turn that face down…and he’ll get burned by it every time.

 "I want you to stay.”

 “Then I’ll stay.” Alexander said, pulling him off the sofa and into his arms. “I can sleep on the couch if you want.”

 “Why would I want that?” Magnus asked affronted.

 “Well…you do have a very precocious young lady staying with you and well…” Alexander trailed off looking uncomfortable, pulling back slightly and Magnus suddenly understood, Alexander was still uncertain of his welcome in his home.  He should have known better; a few hours of pure peace wouldn’t be enough to erase all the issues between them.

 “You can sleep with me.” Madzie stated as she returned from brushing her teeth.

 Alexander broke away from him to once more crouch next to Madzie, smiling his gentle smile as he wiped away a bit of paste she missed from her chin.  Magnus was irrationally jealous that she got that smile, that she got his gentleness, that she got his attention.  Alexander should be begging on his knees for Magnus to let him back into his life, not turning his devotion to a younger Warlock…right in front of him.  He did say it was irrational.

 “As much as I would like to sweetheart I’m afraid I can’t.” Alexander glances quickly to him. “Besides, I have it on good authority I snore, and I don’t want to keep you awake all night.”

 Madzie tried to pout, but as Alexander kept making exaggerated sad faces at her, a smile kept breaking through until she burst into giggles.  It was easily the most adorable thing he’d seen in a decade.  How had he not known his tough, serious shadowhunter could be so…so…adorable?

 “Come on sweet-pea, it’s already past your bed time.” Magnus sauntered over, picking her up and carrying her to bed “You can see Alexander in the morning.”

 “G’Night Alexander!”

 

 

…

 

 Alec sat back down, on the couch this time, as soon as Magnus disappeared into the guest room.  He smiled softly if a little sadly as he stared down at the colorful pictures Madzie drew, each picture bright and painfully cheerful.  Max was much the same way when he was just a little younger than her, creating a fiction of joy and happiness when little existed in reality.  Max quickly discarded it, bowing down to the pressures of the Clave and their parents.  He honestly hoped for a brighter outcome for Madzie.

 Life was hard as a shadowhunter and as much as he wanted to protect Max from it, he knew that would do more damage later on.  Shielding shadowhunter children from the realities of their life always increased their suffering later on when they prove they’re not prepared for the hardships the Clave forces on them.  The law is hard, and they needed to be hard with it.  But Madzie wasn’t a part of the harsh structure of his life.  He didn’t know how Warlock children were raised by Warlocks, but he hoped it was a gentler way from his own.   

 “What’s got you so grim Alexander?  Just a moment ago you were all smiles and funny faces.”

 Magnus flopped down next to him immediately pressing into his space.  Alec’s smile grew as he lifted his arm to pull Magnus close to him, settling the beautiful Warlock against his side.  Magnus has faced more than a few true demons in his past, some literally, and the last thing he wanted to do was burden him with his own family drama.  As far as he was concerned it was in the past and nothing could be done about it and there was no point in dwelling on it, except when it occasionally reared its ugly head…but it was easy to push it back down out of harm’s way when it did.

 “It’s nothing really, just thinking of when Max was that age.” Alex answered as honestly as he could.

 “How is Max?” Magnus asked somberly.

 “He’s doing better, a lot better.”

 “I’m glad to hear that.” Magnus said “He’s a sweet kid.”

 “He’s an annoying little shit most of the time.” Alec choked out a laugh, “But I would be devastated if I lost him.”

 “Well you didn’t, and you won’t.” Magnus said, pressing harder into his side.

 Alec looked down into his eyes, slightly disappointed they were glamoured but still so beautiful to him.  But they were also tired, more tired than he was used to seeing from him.  These past few weeks have taken a heavy toll on him and he knew he was a part of it. 

 There would be a lot of unpleasantness come tomorrow.  It was the real reason why he’d come.  Tomorrow the Clave would force the Seelie Queen into signing a peace treaty that would forever make her their enemy.  As he stared into Magnus’ softly blinking eyes he couldn’t help but think that tomorrow he might lose him again, and this time there would be no coming back from it.  If the Clave decided to turn against the Warlocks for siding with the Seelies during the fight…

 “What are you thinking so seriously about?” Magnus asked.

 “Be careful tomorrow.” Alec said suddenly.

 Magnus sat up turning to face him, leaving his side cold where he’d been resting.

 “You think it’ll be that bad?”

 “The Seelie Queen betrayed the Clave by siding with Valentine.  She put the whole Downworld into danger of mass genocide.  The Clave may not like the Downworld, but we as a whole take our duty seriously to protect the innocents under the Accords.  It will be that bad for her and…possibly for her allies.”

 “I didn’t know she would go to Valentine!” Magnus said sharply. “I was trying to protect my people.”  Magnus couldn’t hide the traces of fear behind the anger from Alec.

 “I know that, but the Clave might not see it that way. I don’t want to scare you, I just I-I-I don’t know what they’re going to do.”

 “Hey,” Magnus reached out and grasped his face, instantly calming his panic as only Magnus had been able to do. “Whatever happens we’ll get through it.”

 Alec leaned forward and softly kissed Magnus, letting his concerns melt away.  If this really was going to be his last night with his lover, then he didn’t want to spend it worrying over the future, not when he could be enjoying what little he had now.  Alec kept their kisses soft and simple, denying Magnus’ attempts at deepening them.  Gently torturing them both until Magnus finally broke with a small whimper of need and surrender.

 Magnus fell back as Alec lunged forward instantly deepening the kiss.  His body pressing against every inch of Magnus’.  Alec groaned deep as Magnus wrapped around him, pulling him tighter.  Alec could spend the rest of his life with being wrapped up in Magnus’ hold.

 “Take me to bed.” Magnus whispered against his lips, biting them softly.

 

…

 

Alec jerked awake the moment he felt another presence enter the bedroom.  He immediately searched the room for any potential threat, relaxing the next second as he realized there was none.  He was very happy he and Magnus decided to put on sleep pants though, it would be a little bit awkward otherwise.

 “Hey Madzie, what are you doing up?” Alec asked softly trying not to wake Magnus.

 Madzie shuffled over to his side clutching a doll, dried tears staining her sleepy face and her exposed gills trembling with suppressed emotion.  Alec’s heart broke a little at the sight of the poor girl.  He’d seen that look on Izzy’s face and later on Max’s and it never got easier every time he saw it.

 Wordlessly he lifted the covers inviting the girl in.  Madzie sniffed loudly as fresh tears trailed down her face.  She all but ran the last few steps crawling onto the bed to throw her arms around Alec, sobbing silently into his chest.  Alec closed his arms around her, whispering soothing words of comfort into her hair as she cried herself out on him.

 “What’s wrong?” Magnus’ sleep-rough voice floated up from behind him a moment before he felt the Warlock use him for leverage to look over his shoulder. “Oh sweet-pea…”

 “We’re alright.” Alec said softly, his hands gently rubbing her back as her sobs slowly quieted to whimpers. “It was just a nightmare, wasn’t it?” He smiled sadly as he felt her small nod.

 “I can spell her to sleep.” Magnus offered softly.

 “No, this is healthier.”  Alec whispered.  “She’s already starting to fall asleep again.”

 “Okay.”

 Alec felt a soft kiss on his shoulder blade as Magnus settled back down, his body molding to Alec’s back as his arm circled around to offer his own comfort to Madzie.  They quieted down back to sleep a short time later allowing Alec a sigh of relief.  It took Alec far longer to follow the two into slumber.

 

 

…

 

 Magnus woke to an empty bed.  It was an unpleasant if not unusual experience for him, but one he wasn’t expecting to wake up to this morning.  He fully expected to wake up with a warm sleeping Alexander still in his arms or a ‘hopefully’ rambunctious Madzie waking them way too early.  But no, he was alone.

 Loud giggles let him know that though he was alone in his bed, he wasn’t alone in his lair.  The happy sound was too much to resist, especially after the tears of last night.  He didn’t know exactly what had set it off and he knew even less on how to handle it, but Alexander seemed to know what to do in that situation.

Another burst of infectious giggles gave Magnus all the encouragement he needed to crawl out of his warm nest of blankets he was cocooned in.  A quick burst of magic fixed his face and hair, but he stood undecided in his closet, finally snagging one of Alexander’s ugly black sweaters as nothing of his spoke to him.  He slipped it on over his head as he left the bedroom, turning the corner to one of the sweetest sights he’d ever seen coming from the dour shadowhunter.

 Alexander Lightwood, Head of the Institute and demon hunter extraordinaire, was sitting on his couch weaving a bright yellow ribbon in Madzie’s hair.  Madzie was sitting in front of him in the pretty blue sundress Catarina packed with her chatting away at him about something, far more vocal than he’d ever seen her or heard about and Alexander sitting there asking questions that kept her going, responding dramatically in places as he continued to weave the ribbon down her pigtail braids.  He didn’t know Alexander knew how to braid hair let alone know some fancy styles.

 But the most fascinating thing about the whole domestic scene was the fact that Madzie’s neck was uncovered.  In the entire time he’d known her he never seen her with her gills exposed save for the time she tried to kill him.  Catarina has also expressed concern to him about Madzie’s unwillingness to ever be seen without her scarfs. Yet here she was, as happy and relaxed as he’d ever seen her, feeling perfectly safe sitting so close to a shadowhunter.

 In four hundred years he never once imagined he would ever see such a sight.  Magnus summoned his phone, taking discrete pictures of the pair.  He’d have to show them to Catarina, after he told her about Alexander.  The last thing he wanted was for the Warlock to go on an overprotected rampage over having a shadowhunter so close to her charge.

 “There, all done.” Alec said, tying off the ends of a rather well-done corset braid.  “Why don’t we wake up Magnus and have him make us breakfast?”

 “No need for that.” Magnus said coming to join them. “I’m already up.”

 Alexander looked up with that big goofy grin of his, but Madzie looked suddenly scared, her hands immediately cupping over her gills as she hunched in on herself.  The sudden shift in behavior startled Magnus.  It broke his heart to see the little girl afraid…of him.  Alexander as always was quick to assess the situation, grabbing the silky yellow scarf off the end table and loosely wrapping it around her neck.

 “Sweet-pea.”  Magnus whispered sadly as he came around to sit on the coffee table in front of her. “Why…you don’t have to be afraid.”

 “Nana said…have to hide them.  No one can see.” Madzie mumbled, leaning back into the security of Alexander’s arms.

 “Sweetheart,” Magnus said, dropping his own glamour. “we have to hide our marks from outsiders, so they don’t hurt us.  But we never have to hide from each other.”

 “But…”

 “It’s alright if you don’t want people to see Madzie.” Alec said. “But I like them, and I know for a fact that Magnus likes them too and you never have to hide from us.  But if you want to keep them covered you can do that.”

 “Exactly Madzie.”  Magnus continued grateful for Alexander.  For all his longing for family, he’d never been all that good with children.  It’s why he always fostered young Warlocks with others he trusted.  He never thought he would be any good with them…or for them.  Alexander may have been a trained and fully lethal soldier by the time he was three, but he seemed to instinctively know how to handle children and make them feel comfortable and safe.  “You never have to hide from us.  You never have to hide from me.”

 Madzie stared at him unblinking and fingering her scarf as she weighed whatever arguments and experiences she’d had, silently deciding what to do.  Finally, after what felt like hours but was probably less than a minute when her hand dropped, leaving the scarf in place.  Magnus smiled sadly and nodded his understanding.

 “Okay then.” Magnus said leaning back a little but deliberately keeping his own glamour off. “Now that your hair’s all pretty, how about that breakfast?”

Madzie smiled shyly up at him and nodded back. “Alright, go wash your hands sweet-pea.” 

They watched her scamper off to do so.  Sorrow filling him that she still didn’t trust him.  She didn’t trust any of them. None of his people were able to reach her in any significant way.  No one could get her to open up.  Magnus glanced at Alexander…except him.

 “She trusts you.” Magnus said softly. “She doesn’t trust any of us, but she trusts you.”

 “Magnus-“

 “No.  It’s a good thing that she trusts someone, and she clearly has good taste.” Magnus interrupted.  It was a good thing.  He knew down to his last drop of magic that Alexander would never hurt her, would burn the world if he had to, to keep her safe.  He had so much to give and so few willing to accept it.

 “I’m not sure she so much as trusts me as she just…really likes me.  She already knows I’m not dangerous to her and I’m not scared of her so she doesn’t feel so…so, well she knows I’m safe.” Alexander twitched a smile at him. “Plus, she’s already saved my life a few times so she kind of owns me.”

“Well she’s going to have to get in line.  I’m not giving you up that easily.”  Magnus chuckled slightly, ignoring the fact that he did give up on Alexander recently.  It was Alexander who never gave up on him.

 “Listen to me Magnus.” Alexander said seriously.  He picked up both of Magnus’ hands bringing them up to place a soft kiss on his fingers.  “That little girl loves you.  She loves you and she is terrified that you’ll leave.”

 “I’m not…”

 “I know.  I know you won’t.  But Magnus, the only other person she loved was taken from her because of her gills.  She’s scared it’ll happen again.  She’d probably been told all her life by Iris to keep them hidden.  It’ll take time for that fear to go away.”

 “How do you know so much about it?” Magnus asked tenderly, wondering not for the first time just what kind of demons his lover had faced growing up.

 “You’ve met Jace right?” Alexander asked, standing up and pulling Magnus up with him. “Who do you think kicked him into some semblance of a human being?”

 “Good point.”

 Magnus leaned up to give Alexander a soft kiss, pulling one hand free to cup his chin.  He smiled up at his beautiful shadowhunter, loving how he smiled back in return.

 “Magnus, I’m done.”

 “Right, breakfast.” Magnus turned to her and paused.  Madzie was still wearing her yellow sild scarf, but now it sat lower leaving her Warlock Mark partly exposed.  His smile brightened as he danced lightly around Alexander and the coffee table to crouch in front of her. “What would you like to eat my dear?”

 “Pancakes!”

 “Pancakes it is!” Magnus snapped his fingers conjuring up a delightful spread of pancakes and other various breakfast offerings.

 Madzie skipped over to latch onto Alexander’s hand, dragging him with her to the table.  He snagged Magnus as they passed and the three took their seats enjoying a delicious meal.  This is what family was supposed to feel like, Magnus thought.  This was about as perfect someone like him could get.  Afterwards, Magnus banished the leftover mess, frowning as he noticed Alexander reaching for his jacket.

 “Leaving so soon?”

 “The representatives from the Clave will be arriving soon, and there are still things I need to get done before they do.”  Alexander said softly. “They’re going to want you there.”

 “I’ll be there.” Magnus promised.

 “Luke and Raphael will also be attending to represent their factions.” Alexander paused, then lowered his voice, repeating his warning from last night. “Magnus be careful.  They’re going to come after you.  Mostly for siding with the Seelie Queen, but also for that spell.”

 “I didn’t know the Queen was going to betray us like that.” Magnus hissed again. “And that spell was to keep Valentine contained to the city.”

 “I know that…I know, but the Clave might not see it that way.” Alexander’s eyes sharpened slightly. “Since you never told the institute there was such a spell in effect.”

 “Alec…”

 “Just be careful. Okay?”

 He was right.  Alexander was right.  In his pettiness he didn’t tell them about the danger.  Magnus tried to mouth some form of apology, but nothing came out.  It was too late anyways as Alexander brushed past him to crouch in front of Madzie, smiling that sweet, gentle smile of his.

 “I have to go back to work now Madzie, but I enjoyed spending time with you.” Alexander said kindly.

 “Bye.” Madzie murmured, ducking her head down.

 “Hey Madzie, I want you to listen to me, okay?” Alexander asked, tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes. “Do you remember when you went to the institute?” Madzie nodded at that. “That’s where I work.  If you ever need anything at all and for some reason you can’t get to Magnus here, then I want you to come there.  I know it’s a scary place, but ask anyone there you want to see me, and they’ll bring you to me.  Can you do that for me?”

 Madzie nodded solemnly and Alexander smiled brightly as her. “Thank you Madzie.” He said sincerely. “Now, I’m trusting you to take care of Magnus for me while I’m gone.”  Alexander told her mock seriously.  “Make sure he stays out of trouble, okay?”

 “Okay.”  Alexander held out his hand and Madzie took it, shaking his hand firmly.

 Alexander turned to him.  Magnus didn’t like leaving him leaving on such a sour note, but he didn’t know how to fix it.  He didn’t like thinking about how much his rage nearly cost him.  It was only luck that spared any of the institute’s shadowhunters.  He hated that part of himself that would so easily flare up.  He was so lost in his dark thoughts that he didn’t realize Alexander was closing the distance between them until he felt his lips press against his cheek.  A simple, tender gesture that absolved Magnus of all his guilt…for the time being.

 “I will see you tonight.”  Alexander whispered.

 “Tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that while I'm taking points from the books, this story mostly follows the TV series. It's not important information, but I felt like sharing it anyways.

 

 

 

Alec stood patiently waiting for the Clave representatives to arrive.  Izzy and Jace on either side of him in a united front. He knew Imogen would be coming as well as his father, who he knew had designs for an inquisitor’s seat.  He could only guess at who else was coming, but he needed those two to support him if he had any hope of preventing a bloodbath in his institute. 

“Here they come.” Jace murmured as the portal opened in front of them. 

Sure enough Imogen Herondale walked calmly through the portal followed by his father.  Lydia and his mother with Max also came through as well as the Penhallows, followed lastly by an unknown Warlock.  Alec was worried something like this would happen.  He knew Magnus couldn’t sit in for the Warlock community due to his involvement with the Seelie Queen, but he’d hoped he could pull one of the local Warlocks to fill the void. 

“Inquisitor Herondale, it’s an honor to have you here.”  Alec said while offering his hand to her. 

“Mister Lightwood.”  Imogen returned, accepting his hand briefly before gesturing to the rest of the group. “May I introduce you to Lorenzo Rey, High Warlock of Barcelona.  He’ll be sitting in for the Warlocks today.  The rest I believe you are already aquatinted with everyone else, so no sense waisting time.” 

“Of course, right this way.  I have a conference room set up for us.  Luke Garroway and Raphael Santiago are already waiting.”  Alec turned to lead the group with Imogen at his side and Jace guarding his flank.  Behind him he could hear Izzy lead Maryse and Max off in a different direction.  His mother wasn’t a part of these negotiations, but he was pleased she was here. 

He was also please that Jia and Patrick Penhallow were here.  Patrick was a former circle member that had pled leniency for his parents during their trial.  As council members they were compassionate and sensible people whose family had a strong history with his.  He hoped he could rely on them to be a voice of reason, but he couldn’t count on it. 

“I have heard a lot about you Mr. Lightwood, even from my part of the world.” The Warlock Lorenzo commented, catching up so he could walk on his free side.  “Your policies for an open and unified Shadow World are revolutionary if a little Naïve.” 

Alec bit his tongue on his instinctive response to the criticism.  He knew it would be a battle in itself to convince people to consider the possibility of change, but it was getting annoying.  However, instead of discouraging him, it made him all the more determined to see this become a success.  A way of loosening shadowhunters’ control while making Downworlders accountable for their factions.  It wasn’t a perfect system, but it was a whole lot better than the one they were currently using. 

“I would say ‘naïve’ is a little dramatic.”  Alec replied calmly, ignoring Jace’s snort behind him. “What we’re attempting here may be unconventional, but aside of a few growing pains it’s been largely successful so far.”    

“Minus the blatant betrayals of course.”  The Warlock’s snide tone prickling against Alec’s nerves. 

“That is why we are all here Warlock Rey.  To handle it as a whole, instead of issuing Clave justice with no other input.” 

“Please, call me Lorenzo.”  The Warlock insisted, offering his hand. 

“Alec.” Alec shook his hand firmly.  Lorenzo had a strong grip, but thankfully he didn’t go for any kind of petty competition with him over who was the strongest. 

“You know I have been wary of your venture here Mr. Lightwood, but you are in this instance correct.  Valentine’s threat affected everyone, and the Queen’s turn of allegiance must be taken with all due seriousness.  As well as Magnus Bane’s allegiance to the Queen.” Imogen said somberly. 

Just as he thought.  Imogen and the Clave were going to try to pin the Seelies’ betrayal on Magnus as well.  The Clave have never liked the influence Magnus had with various shadowhunters.  Up to and including sleeping with them.  Alec was under no delusion that he was the only one to have ever shared his bed.  Regardless, there was no way he was ever going to let her railroad him for trusting someone, even if it turned out to be the wrong person. 

“So long as it is understood that Magnus bane and the Warlocks of this city are among the betrayed not the betrayers and their only crime is a lack of communication.”  Alec said coldly.  In this more than anything else Alec needed to show absolutely no favoritism towards Magnus.  He couldn’t give Imogen any reason to doubt in impartial judgement. 

“I understand you want to protect him Mr. Lightwood-“ 

“I want to protect everyone under my authority Madam Harondale.” Alec wanted it very clear that while she ranked him, HE was still the Head of this Institute. “The Downworld here, including the Warlocks, fall under that jurisdiction.” 

It was a good thing they reached the conference room, putting an end to the rather unpleasant conversation.  Alec pulled the door open and gestured for everyone to go ahead.  Imogen and Lorenzo passed without comment while Lydia gave him a small but sincere smile while Jia gently touched his arm in passing.  His father hesitated like he wanted to say something, but whatever it was hie ultimately decided against it.  He was silently grateful for it.  He knew his father loved him, but he couldn’t get past him throwing his family away. 

As he followed behind his father, Alec caught sight of Luke and Raphael standing next to the table they’d set up for this meeting chatting with Clary. As much as it pains him to admit it, the little thorn in his side was developing into a credible Shadowhunter with a real potential in leadership. If she ever gets her head on straight she could go far, but so long as she keeps letting her emotions run away with her she’ll always be more hindrance than help.

 

“Luke, Raphael, thank you both for your patience. If everyone would like to take a seat, we’ll get started.”

  

…

  

Magnus stepped through the portal into Catarina’s living room with Madzie in his arms. It had been an overall very enjoyable weekend, but all good things must come to an end.  Madzie slipped from his hold to skip out of the room without so much as a wave goodbye.  Magnus felt a little jilted, Alexander got a goodbye. 

“Don’t take it personally, the kid’s like that with everyone.” Catarina said from her sofa, a cup of tea warming her hands as she watched him stare after the girl. 

“Not everyone.” Magnus muttered. 

He ignored Catarina’s look as he sauntered over to flop down next to her, conjuring his own cup as soon as he settled.  It was equally unfair that she had a more comfortable couch than him.  Life seemed to be picking on him all over the place today. 

“What’s wrong?”  Magnus didn’t appreciate Catarina’s heavy and knowing tone, but as she was one of his oldest friends he decided to let it slide. 

“What makes you think there’s something wrong?” Magnus asked. 

“Well for starters,” Catarina flicked his sweater. “What are you wearing?” 

“It’s comfy.”  Magnus defended his, or rather Alexander’s sweater. 

“And when has comfort mattered more to you than style?” 

“Since…shut-up.” Magnus sulked sinking deeper into the cushion. 

“Magnus I’m serious.  This isn’t like you.” Catarina said softly. “What’s going on with you?” 

“How long has Madzie been having nightmares?” Magnus asked instead. 

“What do you mean?” Catarina asked confused. 

“She came into our bedroom last night and cried herself to sleep on Alec’s shoulder.” Magnus said softly. “I didn’t know what to do.” 

“You allowed a _shadowhunter_ near her!” Magnus had forgotten that Catarina hated shadowhunters more than most.  He didn’t know the full story as to why, it was none of his business, but his friend all but despised the entire race with very few exceptions. 

“A shadowhunter I trust with my life, despite our little tiff.” 

“It’s one thing to risk your own life Magnus, it’s another entirely to put Madzie at risk.  Especially after what happened at the institute.”  Catarina chastised. “What if he had decided to take her before the Clave to face their version of justice.” 

“Alexander would never do that.” Magnus insisted. “Not to her.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Apparently Madzie and Alexander know each other.  She’s quite fond of him and he’s very doting on her.” Magnus told her. “According to Alec she saved his life a couple of times now, including during the massacre at the institute.”  Magnus paused, debating with himself whether or not he should tell her this, but the need to share this revelation was too strong.  “But what’s even more important, she lets him see her gills.” 

Catarina stared at him in shock and Magnus couldn’t blame her, it had shocked him too.  Even after all this time among her own people, Madzie still didn’t let anyone see her without her scarf.  Neither of them knew what kind of trauma she suffered prior to her coming to them, but according to Dorothea, Valentine treated her like a little princess and made sure she wasn’t exposed to anything horrifying…until she was asked to kill an entire institute of shadowhunters because he told her her nana was there.  Magnus still didn’t have the courage to tell her that he was the one who took her nana from her. 

“She doesn’t let anyone see her gills.  She’s never without that scarf.” Catarina stated firmly. “Why would she let a shadowhunter see them?” 

“She still has trouble with glamours?” 

“She can’t hold them for more that a few minuets and don’t change the subject.” 

“I don’t know.” Magnus sighed heavily, banishing his drink. “I really don’t.  But I woke up this morning to her chattering at Alexander while he braided her hair and her gills were completely bare.  She only covered them when she found out I was there.  If I had to guess though, I’d say it had something to do with Iris.” 

Any person that could repeatedly have mundane women raped and mind-wiped to create warlock offspring for who knows how long or for what purpose could have done anything to the girl.  But after the shadowhunters cracked open her house of horrors, Madzie was the only child she ran with and the next oldest child left in the building was only three months old.  An examination on the women there told Magnus that the memory wipes had been going on for years, yet there was no sign of older children and he still didn’t know what happened to them.  Iris wasn’t talking, but he knew Alexander was looking into it, trying to track down the missing children. 

“She was crazy enough to run a Warlock baby farm out of her lair so anything’s possible, but that doesn’t explain the shadowhunter.” Catarina said sardonically.  As a healer, what Iris did was the most repugnant thing someone could do.  “What’s so special about him?” 

“I haven’t an answer for that other than Warlocks who meet him seem to develop a soft spot for him.”  Magnus pointed to his own chest. “I offer myself as exhibit A.” 

Catarina scoffed quietly, taking a final swallow of her own beverage before banishing it to the kitchen.  Magnus knew she had reservations about shadowhunters in general and Alexander in particular, but he refused to deny the young angel who refused to give up on him.  Now that he knew of Alexander’s connection with Madzie and her obvious fondness with him, he had no intention of keeping them apart.  He may have entrusted Madzie with Catarina, but he was ultimately responsible for her wellbeing and he would make such decisions for her. 

“If you say so Magnus, but I’m withholding judgement until I meet him for myself.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

“Mother, thank you for coming.”  Alec said warmly, stepping over to give her a brief if heartfelt hug.  Maryse smiled up at him, still pain filled and stilted but genuine in its warmth. 

“I’ll always come when you call.”  Maryse let him go, returning to her seat on the couch in his office.  Alec took a seat next to her, his professional cap back on. “How did the meeting go?” 

“It…it went as well as I could rightfully hope for.” Alec sighed heavily as he thought about the council’s ruling. “Things are going to be strained for the near future, but I don’t think it’ll be irreparable.” 

“I’m so proud of you Alec, of the leader you’re becoming.” Maryse told him honestly. 

“Thank you.”  Alec smiled softly at her.  Despite all their arguments and disappointments on both sides, Alec knew beyond any shadow of doubt that his mother loved him and he her. “And I’m grateful you came.  I have a job for you.” 

“Alec…” 

“Here me out.  I know you won’t leave him, I know.  But that doesn’t mean you have to live there with him.”  Alec said trying not to sound pleading.  Maryse wouldn’t be convinced through emotional manipulation.  “I want you here, and for what I want to do, I need you here.”   

“What do you mean?”    

“I have plans for what I want to do.  The Shadow Council is the first step but there’s so much more I want to accomplish.  But for that I need more than just the Downworld playing ball, I need shadowhunters cooperating too.  Not just any shadowhunters either, leaders.  Jace is too impulsive and hotheaded and Izzy has zero interest in politics but, and it pains me deeply to admit this, Clary is a natural and gifted leader.  What she’s pulled off so far is nothing short of amazing considering she has no training.  Which leads to my main problem, she _has_ no training.  If she’s to excel she needs to be taught, and I can think of no better teacher…than you.” 

“Alec, what are you saying?”

 

“There’s no one who knows Clave politics better than you.  I want you to teach Clary everything, prepare her for Idris and how to handle all the snakes in the garden.”  Alec explained. “She killed Valentine, so you know as well as I that they’re going to praise her, ‘the honor is in the deed’ after all, but she could easily destroy herself by acting too brash.” 

Maryse stared at him, calculating.  “You’re planning something.” 

“A long game that, if I can pull it off, will change everything.” 

“Be careful Alec.  Valentine said something similar once, I don’t want you to share his fate.” 

“Valentine wanted to kill all downworlders with the demons.  That’s not what I want.” 

“What do you want?” 

“Equality.  The Downworld has a voice when it comes to matters pertaining to them, but they also take responsibility for policing and punishing themselves, so we don’t have to split our attention from our duty to protect people from demons.” 

Alec was well aware of just how impossible his goals seemed when spoken out-loud.  The Downworld was too fractioned as it was with no real central governments for werewolves and vampires and barely any kind of leadership structure when it came to warlocks.  Not to mention the prejudices and near strangling chokehold the Clave had on the Shadow World.  It would take years if not generations for his plans to reach fruition, but that wasn’t stopping Alec.  He was determined to leave this world far better than he came into it. 

“If the Clave finds out what you’re trying to do…” Maryse whispered. 

“We’re Lightwoods, we break noses and accept the consequences.”  Alec stated determined. “If the Clave finds out before we’re ready I will take full and complete responsibility.”  

“I’ll think about it.”  Maryse promised.

“That’s all I can ask.”  

Maryse reached out cupping his face with one hand.  Alec leaned in slightly to the maternal touch.  Out of all his siblings she was harshest with him growing up (despite what Isabelle thought), but out of all his siblings they understood each other best.  She taught him everything he knew about the battles of politics and how to win them.  It was because of her that he learned the value of family and how far he was willing to go for those that fall under it.  Her lessons were hard, but he grew strong under them, and he would never resent her for everything she gave him. 

“Well, it’s only a couple of hours until the sentencing.  I’ll let you prepare.” Maryse stood and walked to the doorway, pausing when she reached it. “I hope that it won’t be too harsh for your…for Magnus.”

“Me too.”

Maryse nodded once before walking out the door every inch the professional shadowhunter leaving Alec to prepare how to deal with the fallout of the council’s decision.  Despite his hopes to the contrary, he knew it was going to be bad.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's not as long as the last as it's mostly used to lead up to the events of the chapter. Still, I hope you liked it.  
> Anyone want to try predicting what the consequences are for the Seelie Queen?  
> Any thoughts on what happened to the missing children?  
> What does Alec want from Clary?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all loved it. This has been sitting on my back burner for a while now and I only just figured out where I want to go with it. There's definitely going to be some tension between Malec for the first few chapters, but I also wanted it to be clear that while things aren't perfect they both want it.  
> Madzie will be playing a large part in this story and I'm afraid some not nice things are going to be happening in the background to her. Nothing will be graphic but the child abuse warning is there for a reason. 
> 
> Please let me know what you all think : )


End file.
